


Batters Up

by Lovova



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Not a dub/con guys, not even close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovova/pseuds/Lovova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED was a little bit stunned by just how casually BLU was treating this. Like this wasn't perhaps the single worst act ever committed in this small, personal war between two old ass brothers. This wasn't funny, it wasn't cool, and it sure as hell wasn't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batters Up

Batters Up  
By Lovova

Authors Note: This is a rough one guys.

I’ve actually had this fic in my back pocket for a very long time, but I’ve never posted it mainly due to embarrassment. But what can I say? This sort of situation is my kink. So, yeah, if you enjoy non-con, like, REAL non-con, enjoy this little Scoutcest fic. If that’s not your cup of tea, I understand; just don’t read past this next paragraph. Seriously. There is nothing even close to consensual down below.

On another note: BETA READERS. Looking for beta readers for fics with this sort of genre attached. I have a ‘It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia’ story coming down the pipeline, would appreciate someone taking a look at it. If you’re interested, shoot a message my way. Could really use that extra set of eyes : )

Anyway, regardless. Enjoy.

-

Scout didn't know much about the enemy. They were them, that much he knew. And he would have been more concerned by that thought, had the chip in his head that made him not ask difficult questions not muted the fear as well. They wore blue, but were clearly too fucking stupid to notice the pattern, and called themselves BLU. They…they wanted the land…or something? No, no, they wanted the documents. They wanted the documents inside the briefcase that RED kept hidden in their base…which he would have wondered more about as well, considering the RED team didn't actually seem to DO anything with said documents, but, ya know…chip.

Oh! He did know one thing. He knew BLU Scout was a MASSIVE FUCKING ASSHOLE.

Every god damn day it was something new with that crazy bastard. He had always been a bit of a prankster (Hell, Scout himself was a bit of one too, he couldn't fault the annoying idiot that), stealing Heavies sandvich and graffiti the RED base with vulgar images. But lately…lately he was just acting nuts. He was stealing other mercs weapons, even his own teammates, in the middle of battle and just using them wildly, destroying more landscape than RED men, and not seeming to care when he hit a BLU. He had taunted RED Spy one round for so long and so hard that Spy had stopped doing his job and had spent the entire round just trying to kill him. He had cornered RED Pryo in a room and had whispered something apparently so terrible that Pryo had gone back to base, closed the door and refused to come out. And now, this round, he was fucking EVERYWHERE.

Everywhere RED Scout went, there was BLU Scout! Grinning cheekily ear from ear, "Where you going, pal?" "Hey buddy, tryin to enter our base, huh?" "I'm sorry, my man, you weren't using those knees, were you?", just ripping RED Scout apart with that freaking baseball bat of his. And it wasn't like Scout wasn't fighting back! He was giving a blow for every blow he was taking, but there was something just….wrong, with RED Scout. He took the beating with a grin and a roll of his eyes, allowed his jaw to break, and blood to drip out of his ears, but he would NOT go down until RED did first. Oh, sure, he had to respawn immediately after said fights, but RED didn't take any comfort in that thought, because it didn't seem to matter to BLU if he himself died, so long as RED died too.

And that was scary. Death was always fucking scary, but dying over and over again by an enemy who didn't seem to care if he got to the briefcase or not…that was fucking scary as hell.

So, yes, Scout was sort of hiding this round.

Well, he said sort of…okay, he was hiding. But what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't being any use to the team just dying over and over again; if anything, it was detracting much needed points for them, which their success rate recently couldn't afford. No, much better to hide for awhile until the other Scout got over this weird ass mood he was in.

The place: A rock. It was a little spot in the corner of the map where there was a rock just big enough and just wide enough that you could hide behind it, with a little bit of moving space between it and the fence that closed in the whole area. In a lot of ways, it was a terrible hiding place, because every single merc knew it was there, and once you were found you were effectively cornered, and couldn't escape. But in the best way it was the perfect hiding place. It was so useless that no one ever thought to use it anymore, and because no one ever thought to use it, no one ever bothered checking it anyway. A perfect spot to just sit and exist for a little bit, until the round was over. Hopefully his team wouldn't be too annoyed with him, but, well, fuck 'em if they were. He knew he was doing what was best for the group.

Taking a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Scout scooted behind the rock, sitting criss-crossed on the floor with his bat laid resting across the gap of his legs, and he took a moment to breath. It would probably be a long wait. He could probably take this time to work out a to-do list in his head for the night. One, he needed to clean his bat. If he let the blood rest on it even for one night the task went from being a ten minute one to a-

"You know, I just knew you'd try this at some point."

"Oh shit," RED said, but to the impression of no one, he reacted swiftly, grabbing his bat and swinging at the only opening that BLU Scout could come in from. Unfortunately, again to the impression of no one, BLU's reaction time was just as swift. He brought up his hands and caught the bat as it was coming towards his face, and though the sound of the metal hitting his palms made a horrible, sickening 'crack' noise, BLU's expression didn't even change as, taking advantage of RED's stunned disbelief, he wrenched the bat away from him.

And then he turned the bat on RED.

RED didn't try the same 'catching the bat' trick himself, because that trick was insane; some of BLU's fingers HAD to be broken, there was no way the blow of the blunt weapon hadn't injured those thin bones. Instead, RED brought up his arms and backed away, not able to escape the blow completely but lessening its impact a bit as the bat slammed against the length of his arm. However, that was the most RED could do to escape the situation, as the fence was at his back, and so there was nowhere for him to maneuver when the second blow came down on him, this time falling heavily down onto his shoulder. The pain was stunning, and by the third blow RED's vision was spinning, and he didn't see the bat aim low for his legs.

He felt it though, and he went down with a scream.

"Awww, I'm sorry man, too rough?" BLU said mockingly as RED rolled to his side on the floor, his body scrunching up in automatic preparation for any further attacks against him. "So I guess YOUR medic hasn't given you the baboon heart yet? Shame, pal, that is a damn shame."

So that's what this was; BLU Scout had gotten some sort of upgrade from BLU medic, which explained why he didn't seem to find pain to be such a big issue anymore. RED was furious. Why the hell hadn't his medic done the same thing. He was fucking outmatched here!

Out in the map he heard the screams, gunfire, and explosions of a typical round, and wondered if anyone would hear him if he called for backup. Not likely. Even if they did, he doubted any of them would exactly come running either. His team was good at a lot of things, but teamwork wasn't' one of them, and it was hard to worry about your fellow merc when you knew the worst thing that would happen to them is they would respawn safe and sound at base. Except…except maybe that wasn't the worst thing, because even though RED Scout was giving his best death glare, and BLU Scout stood above him giving his best shit-eating grin, RED couldn't help but notice that he hadn't been murdered yet, and this was freaking him out not a little bit.

"Well?" RED said, shifting awkwardly on the floor as his broken leg screamed at him, "What the hell are you waiting for, you pussy-licking fuck-up? Kill me and collect your fucking points already. What, you scared? Typical BLU piece of shit, too afraid to walk up to a downed RED and finish the job. 'Fraid I'll bite your ankles? Hell, maybe I will, come over and lets fucking try it, loser."

"You talk too much." BLU Scout said after a moment, leaning against the rock casually, "Why you talk so much, RED? You annoy the shit out of me sometimes. It's hard to believe that you're supposed to be just like me, because I know there's no way I'm this fucking stupid."

"Oh yeah!?" Scout snarled, now actually half motivated to try the whole ankle biting thing, even though it wouldn't work and would probably look a bit silly. Anything to wipe the smug off this assholes face, "Why don't you kill me and then meet me out in the open when I'm not trapped behind a fucking boulder, you yellow piece of shit, see who's the better Scout in a REAL fight!"

"Hey, I didn't put you here, you did it to yourself. Which at least shows who the SMARTER Scout is. Also, genetic modification, remember? It's been just pathetic, how easily I've been kicking your ass today." BLU said, taking his foot and nudging RED's bad leg a bit, grinning at RED's startled yelp, "Sure, your medic probably has a similar transformation planned for you. I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be upgraded and it'll be a boringly fair fight again. But for now…it’s like fighting a little girl, I swear, just effortless. It's so depressingly easy that right now all I can do to entertain myself is try and think up some cool new way to kill ya. What do ya think, RED?" BLU asked, kneeling down beside RED, using the bat and the weight of his upper body to pin RED's' chest down as he immediately tried to lunge at him, "Should I strangle ya? Get my hands around that little neck of yours and squeeze until the light leaves your eyes? It might be fun for ya; I hear there's a lack of oxygen high that gives dudes boners. Haven't you always wanted to die with a boner, RED?"

"Nah, cause I aint a damn ass-licking faggot like you." RED spat, "I swear BLU, the second I get back from respawn, I'm gonna beat your face so hard your mother won't even want to own up that she recognizes you!" He paused a beat, before adding, "Because she'll be so ashamed! Of being your mother, I mean!"

"I figured that one out, genius." Sneered BLU, but there was something curious in his expression. An odd somberness that RED felt was unsettling to see on a face so like his own. "You know, pal…I ain't no faggot…but I bet you are."

That was odd. RED used the insult of faggot that same way most people did these days; as a generic sort of insult that had little to do with actual sexual orientation. But that didn't seem to be the way BLU was using the word, which meant BLU had just accused RED of actually liking dudes, which was…weird. Why even bring that up? 

"Look, just fucking kill me already, my leg really fucking hurts." RED finally admitted, because damn it really, really did. "The rounds gonna end soon anyway, and we're bickering behind a god damn rock in the corner of the map. 'Pointless bullshit' would be an understatement."

BLU smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "You trying to reason with me? You actually so scared that you trying to reason with the enemy? That's last resort shit; that struck a nerve, didn't' it."

"What the hell are you going on about?" RED said, somewhat losing thread of the conversation, but could you blame him? The pain was very distracting, and for the life of him he couldn't' figure out what the hell BLU's problem was. Why wasn't he dead yet?

"The being gay thing. That scared ya." BLU accused, laughing a bit, "You're scared."

RED rolled his eyes, "Look, pal, I do not give two shits if you think I'm trucking for guys. For one, I know I like girls, and for two, I know that my team wouldn't give a shit if I didn't like girls, so what the hell do I care what you accuse me of. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Nah, I believe ya; I'm sure you don't give a fuck what I think of ya," BLU said thoughtfully, rolling the idea around in his baboon stimulated little head, "But you don't like where my heads at. You don't like that I've got you cornered and down ,talking about that sort of thing. It scares you. Hey…hey buddy…" BLU grinned, before reaching out his hand and grabbing a fistful of RED's junk ,"this scare ya too?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" RED screamed, the adrenaline making him forget the pain of the broken bone for a minute as he used his good leg to knock BLU back. And BLU was knocked back, hitting the rock behind him, but there was no future in the attack. Immediately the pain came back and there was no way for RED to escape despite BLU being down for the second. And it was only a second. BLU was up again, stilling grinning but looking considerably less thoughtful, and more pissed.

"Ha, ha, ha," BLU laughed mockingly, wiping at a cut that had opened up on his head from hitting the rock, "Oh man, you are so shitting your pants right now. What's the matter, baby, can't handle a little attention on the battlefield? Gonna lose your shit if I show you some love? You already hankering for some PTSD therapy because the big bad enemy touched your nuts?"

"You're a weird ass bastard," RED muttered, and he could only bring himself to mutter, because, yes, he was actually scared right now. He didn't like it, but that was the truth of the matter. He really wished the round would just end already. "Just leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, baby, you love it. Can't get enough of it. Hey," BLU said, leaning over and suddenly looming over the downed RED, "Bet I could have you begging me for it."

"Off! Get off!" RED shouted, his fists flying. One fist connected with BLU's face, splitting his lip, but BLU caught the other fist, forcing it down on RED's chest, grabbing RED's other wrist and pushing it beneath the arm of the pinned hand, effectively holding him down with extremely limited upper body movement.

Then BLU's free hand went down to RED's belt. "Chill." BLU said, as he pulled off the belt with eased, practiced movement, "This is going to be your favorite war flashback."

As BLU undid his fly, RED fought like a cornered rat in a small apartment complex, but BLU had a damn good pin on him and RED could feel the wasted energy draining from him. He also screamed, shouted and cursed like a bastard, on the off chance that someone might come help. No one did, and it wasn't a minute before RED felt the freakishly foreign sensation of his boxers being pulled down and his dick being pulled up through the hole in his zipper. RED was perhaps overly relieved to see his dick remain limp through this process, when usually a small gust of wind was enough to get the little guy looking up hopefully.

He supposed the embarrassed horror he was feeling had something to do with that.

"Awwww, look at the little fellow." BLU said with a sarcastic vein of sweetness, adding in possibly as a sudden afterthought, "I'm twice as big as you."

What a worthless piece of shit liar. "Asshole, if you do not stop this SHIT, RIGHT FUCKING NOW-!"

"Oh, shut up already," BLU said without much interest, grabbing hold of the small limb and squeezing, "I've already said you talk to much, right? I really wish I could just shut you up…oh, hold on," BLU's eyes landed on the recently removed belt, "Lightbulb."

RED figured out what BLU was doing before his hand even left his dick and went back for the belt. "OH YOU FUCKING CUNT DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Thiiinkinnnng." BLU sing-songed back, and RED was a little bit stunned by just how…casually BLU was treating this. Like this wasn't perhaps the single worst act ever committed in this small, personal war between two old ass brothers. This wasn't funny, it wasn't cool, and it sure as hell wasn't normal. BLU's own teammates would probably be horrified to see what one of their members was capable of, and Scout couldn't understand why the other Scout, who had the same thoughts and motivations as he did, would even consider this, let alone follow through . It wasn't like them…unless…

"Buddy," RED tried reasoning again, as BLU took the belt and wrapped it around his hands, tying them together effectively. He then took the end of the belt and tied it around the metal fencing, keeping him firmly in place on his back, "Listen, listen to me, you don't want to do this. I mean, literally, I think your fucking baboon-whatever thing is messing with your head. This aint like ya, and once your medic fixes whatever the hell went wrong, you are going to regret this so much, I am telling ya, this is fucking low, and you are going to remember that in a couple of days and hate yourself for this!"

BLU actually stopped and seemed to consider this, before taking his own belt off. "Yeah, maybe." BLU said with a shrug, before taking the belt and pulling it around RED's mouth, the belt digging into his tongue and silencing him except for angry, low grunts and garbled curses. "I'll admit, you're probably right. My heads been all wrong ever since the surgery. You might want to mention that to your medic when he tries this one you. Hey, look ma, no hands!"

BLU pulled his hands away, and immediately RED tried to struggle out of his bonds, with no luck. This was ridiculous. How was it this easy to keep him down? He had grown up in the roughest neighborhood in the whole fucking country, it should take a LOT more to keep him down then…well, the other guy who ALSO had grown up in that neighborhood, apparently. With a baboon heart, dead pain nerves, and a crazy ass mentality.

Okay, maybe he could understand why he had been taken down so easily. He still hated himself for it. How long was this fucking round supposed to last, anyway? Because it seemed to be taking its sweet ass time!

"Aww, it’s alright, RED merc." BLU falsely reassured, giving RED a friendly pat on his stomach before returning his attention to RED's dick. "It's not gonna hurt. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I could, you know," BLU said with a chirpy sort of self-satisfied glee, "I could really make this hurt…but I won't. Relax, relax…"

BLU's hands were on his dick and were rubbing, and it felt…a bit like not much at all. He was still wearing his hand braces, which felt rough and unpleasant to his skin, and was fucking dry pulling him. Didn't this jerkwad know anything about dicks? For one second RED almost felt like laughing. By the time this idiot got anything stimulated, the round would be over and they'd both be teleported back to base, in perfect condition. 

But BLU seemed to realize his mistake immediately; he put his fingers in his mouth for a moment, and then his hands were back on him, his palm up and only using his fingertips as he rubbed at REDs helmet…

Shit.

It was just a tingle, but it was there and RED knew it was going to get more intense as BLU kept his attention on the tip, rubbing the sensitive head with the practice of someone who masturbates frequently. And RED just wanted him to stop. He really, really wanted him to just…stop and leave him alone. Because beside the fear and the anger, he could already feel the shame building. He actually felt fucking guilty. He knew, the way every guy on the planet knew, that once stimulated there was no way to really control how his groin reacted to shit, but he still felt like a miserable, low cunt of a whore as his body reacted the way it was designed too. 

Had his mouth not been gagged, he would have already been reduced to begging BLU to stop, to just…stop being crazy and just…stop! But he couldn't form the words, and unable to beg he resorted to trying to fight back again, despite how futile the effort was. He raised his good leg to try and kick BLU away, but all BLU had to do was put his leg over the good leg and just sit on it. "Now, now, come on, just be a docile little bitch and hold still, would ya? You want me to make this hurt? Do not fucking test me on that. Just be still, be still.."

But RED couldn't be still. His pride wouldn't let him. He pulled at his bondage fruitlessly and tried to lift his leg despite the weight on it. When these methods didn't work, he moved his hips around, actually managing to successfully yank his dick out of BLU's hands, for all the good it would do. 

All it managed to do was piss BLU off, who punched RED in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Asshole, what the hell? Just hold still!" He punched him again just as RED was getting air back into his lungs, and the assault did manage to make RED go docile for a moment, long enough to turn his attention back to what he was doing. "The less you fight this the faster it’s over, you dumb piece of shit. Besides, stop trying to pretend you don't fucking love it. I can feel you stiffening, you know. It aint no fucking secret to me that this feels good."

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" RED screamed, though he knew it was just coming out as nonsense, garbled mess.

It did feel good though, and his groin was growing tense and warm at the attention. God just…why wouldn't he stop!?

Angry screaming became…okay, let’s be honest, that was a pitched whine coming from his throat right now, half a reaction to the anger and half a reaction to the handjob. RED wanted BLU to stop, but his body was getting to the point where it didn't give two shits what RED wanted. It wanted more, and RED felt like a prisoner to his own biology as his toes began to twitch and curl in on themselves, his hips doing this jerking motion that had nothing to do with trying to pull itself out of the way anymore. This was…this was bad. This was so fucking wrong. He didn’t know what to do, and he was getting more than a bit overwhelmed by the whole nightmare.

Maybe BLU's advice was sound. Maybe he just needed to calm down and let this finish, if just to get it over with.

…and he fucking HATED HIMSELF FOR THINKING THAT! Give up!? Let it happen!? Not a FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL-ohgodohgod.

"You're close, I can tell. Didn't take much, did it?" BLU taunted, his other hand rubbing quickly at the base of RED's dick, his main hand still playing with the tip. "How about this, merc…admit you like it. Just nod your head, admitting you fucking love being a whore on his back, and I'll finish this and then kill you. It'll be over in a minute. Just…nod your head. You love this, right?"

Over? This could be over? He could go home. He could get some relief and then go fucking bath in a cold shower for a lifetime? That would be nice…nonononnono! "Fuck you!" he screamed again, because his neighborhood hadn't let live no weakling, and his mother hadn't given birth to no whore. "Go fuck yourself and die!" He screamed, not caring that he couldn't be understood, knowing that the other scout wouldn't misunderstand him anyway.

BLU frowned. He didn't like that. "What, you still think you're too good for this? You think you're better than this? Bitch, I warned you-"

BLU pulled at REDs pants, and RED was genuinely confused by this. He didn't' put two and two together even when BLU had gotten up off his good leg, and pushed it up, taking his foot and putting it through the hole of the metal gating, taking the shoelaces of his shoe and locking the leg into the air. 

RED didn't understand, and didn't start to panic, until BLU picked up the bat.

And it was PANIC. There wasn't even rage in the feeling. It was pure, unburdened fear as he tried to violently pull himself out of his vulnerable position. He didn't want this to happen. He did not want this to happen. No, no, no!

"Shh, shh, relax, I'm not even going to use the big side," BLU whispered, line up the handle part of the bat to the circle of RED's thin backside, "I did warn you. You can't say I didn’t warn you. I gave you a chance. Hold still; it might even feel good."

It didn't.

It felt like something hard, big and edges being shoved up an area that was designed to work with soft, small material. He felt something rip and immediately went still. He couldn't be more still then he was being right then, breathing heavily as something large and unforgiving was shoved inside of him. He was scared to move. He was scared of breaking everything inside of him.

"Woah," said BLU, who was sweating and breathing heavily himself, looking somewhat nervous at the suddenly docile merc, "That is one hell of an effect. You going to keep fighting me?"

RED stared at the sky and tried not to think very hard about anything at all.

"That was a real question, come on baby, you gonna be good now? You gonna listen to what the BLU merc says now? Nod your head or I see if I can hit this baby up further." BLU threatened, his hand at the base of the thick end of the bat, tapping ever so slightly.

It was in this second that RED realized without a doubt that he did not have any fight left in him, and as clearly as he could he nodded his head, still keeping his eyes trained to the sky above him. He wanted this to be done. He wanted this to be over. He would do literally anything by that point, if it meant this ended sooner rather than later.

"Good…"BLU said, for some reason not sounding entirely pleased. He was sweating even more heavily, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. "great. So let’s see what all the fuss is about. Tell me how this feels."

Once again BLU's hand was on his dick, and to RED's great shame he could immediately see why the whole 'anal' thing was even a thing. As the muscles in his lower area tightened around the mass of the bat, it was like the pressure to his dick intensified. He could feel his body shaking.

"Does it feel good? You're face has gone all red. Suits you. Do you feel good? Nod your head."

Without a thought to rebelling, RED nodded his head. It did feel good, plus anything, ANYTHING, to make this done. To make this over. He hadn't realized a person could hate themselves so much.

He wished, completely sincerely that when he died he wouldn't respawn. He didn't know how he was going to live with this.

"You love it," BLU whispered seemingly to himself, his focus completely on the task. He didn't sound happy. There was none of that smug attitude from before. Had RED been capable of thought by that point, he might have thought that BLU was having second thoughts. But what did it matter if he was. There was no going back at this point. "You love this. Nod your head."

RED nodded. His breathing was coming in short, startled gasps, because the pressure was intensifying, and he did feel good. His throat was making a low, keen noise. But the noise kept getting interrupted by hiccups.

'Oh god,' RED realized with a sort of mute, indifferent horror, 'I'm going to start crying.'

And he was. He hadn't cried in years, not since he was a kid just getting started in a harsh, violent world, but he was definitely going to start crying now. He hated this. He hated everything. He needed to finish sooo baaad.

RED turned his head away and stared at the dirt in a vain attempt to hide the shame he was feeling from the eyes of the other Scout, who might take pleasure in seeing it. But BLU wasn't paying attention. He had turned his focus on the bat, and in a moment of inspiration, taped it down so that the hilt went up as he continued to pull at the base.

"Hrrrrn!" RED cried out, a pure shout of surprised pleasure, because HOLY SHIT! Then a hiccup, another hiccup. Burying his face further into the dirt he could do nothing but allow the tears to come, ashamed as every few seconds another tap and another pull would shock his body with an awesome warmth. He wanted to die. He wanted to cum. He wanted to die.

He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum, oh please, please, finish, finish, he wanted it so badly!

Then he did. 

There was a burst of warmth and a shock of pleasure throughout his body as he released his fluid, cumming all over the dirt floor. He moaned behind the belt, his body so stupefied by the ectasy that for a moment he was grateful that BLU kept pulling, making sure to get all of it out. His everything felt warm and worn. He felt good.

He wanted to die.

His crying grew worse, the process as sloppy as what had just been done to him. The fucking bat was still in his ass, he was still tied down, and BLU just sat beside him, watching as RED wept pitifully to himself, just hating him and himself and everything. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" BLU said. Where was the victory in his tone? Where was the triumph? He just sounded tired. "Nod your head, buddy."

RED didn’t nod his head, not because he was feeling rebellious, but because he was feeling so defeated that he wasn't afraid of any further punishment. What worst could happen? His chest heaved as his body desperately took in air from around the belt , snot and tears running down his dirt covered face.

The bat was removed, and he was glad it was gone (though there was a horrible, alien part of him that already missed its presence). It took him a second to remember that was his bat, shoved into him. He didn't want it anymore . He didn't want anything anymore. He was scared and hurt and felt curiously betrayed. He supposed he hadn't really believed BLU Scout would do it. Lesson learned.

After a moment, BLU ran his hand through RED's hair, the hat having long since fallen off. 

"Sorry." BLU said.

And that was what it took. The hate came back, and suddenly RED was thrashing and screaming and seeing red, just determined to escape, to attack, to kill him! TO KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HOW-

"-COULD YOU!?" RED screamed, blinking hot, heavy tears as he looked wildly around the RED base, which he had just been teleported to. The match was over. His clothes were back on. His bat was strapped to his back, and his belt was keeping his pants up instead his hands bound.

His team was looking at him like he was crazy.

RED Scout didn't stay to explain. He ran to his room, and later that night when Medic came by and offered to give him an upgrade, his threw the baseball bat that wasn't really his anymore at the foreign assholes face and told him to go fuck himself.

END


End file.
